


Their Horrible Friends

by Bellarke_Stories



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stories/pseuds/Bellarke_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Please make a futuristic fic where Clarke and Bellamy are in a secret relationship and have a heated make out session before a scout mission and rover and team. They think they're alone when Bellamy pushes her up against the car lips still attached and Raven rolls out from underneath the car not even a little surprised at seeing them like that, as if it's a daily occurrence and says "Okay if your gonna bang against my car at least watch what the hell your doing I'm working here"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Horrible Friends

Bellamy is waiting just outside the engineering room, where they keep the Rover and other stuff only Raven knows how they work. His team is supposed to leave in fifteen minutes to yet another mission to the Mountain and he is not very happy about it. 

It’s been two months since Kane and Bellamy found Clarke, saved her from Roan and brought her back safe to Arkadia. And a lot can happen in two months period. Like start a secret relationship... 

So, now that he will be out of Arkadia for almost a week he wants to say a proper goodbye to his secret girlfriend. 

Clarke finds him by the door one minute later. She looks to both sides of the hallway before she walks to him and kisses his lips. 

Bellamy without wasting time he kissing her back, one hand find its way to her lower back and the other buried into her messy hair while Clarke is cupping his face with both palms. 

They break the kiss for air and Bellamy leans his forehead to hers, eyes closed. “I don’t want to leave.” he whispers. 

“I know.” Clarke whispers too and takes a step back, looking in his chocolate eyes. 

Bellamy doesn’t like the space between them and he takes a step towards her again, capturing her lips. “I could tell Kane I feel sick” he says and strokes his thumb over the deep cut she still has on her cheek from their fight with Roan. 

“He won’t believe you.” Clarke says instead, “I saw you talking with him before you came here.” 

Bellamy leans down and kisses her again, “We leave in ten.” 

A smirk appears on Clarke lips and it will be a lie if Bellamy says it doesn’t scare him. “Then we shouldn’t waste our time.” And with that, Clarke crashes her body to his, making them both fall back against the metal door. But by their force the door opens and they would have fallen if Bellamy didn’t grab the rail in time.

They break the kiss in surprise, both looking behind Bellamy. First down to the four stairs they almost fallen and then search the room for other people. Clarke breaths out when they find no one looking at them. 

Bellamy turns back to Clarke and with one move he picks her up, her legs find their place around his waist automatically and they smirk at each other. “Where were we?” Bellamy teases before he turns them around, quickly goes down the stairs and start walking to somewhere till they hit a wall or a desk, their lips always in touch. 

At some point Clarke’s back hit something and because she doesn’t complain, Bellamy takes it that it’s okay and takes one hand from holding her up to her cheek. 

“Bellamy-” he kisses her before she can say anything else, “I wasn’t-” he kisses her again, “Thinking-” his lips on her neck, “This.” 

Bellamy then stops, backing his head to look at Clarke’s beautiful face. She opens his mouth to say something but suddenly something rolls below the wall- the car they are leaning to and the next moment Raven appears under it. 

“I wasn’t going to interrupt but okay, if you’re going to bang against my car at least watch what the hell you’re doing. I’m working here.” the young mechanic says, “Or at least I’m trying to.” she murmurs. 

Both Bellamy and Clarke look down at heρ. They don't even breathe. Swallowing, Clarke let herself fall on the floor and Bellamy’s hand fall from her cheek and waist. 

“Raven-” Bellamy starts but Raven cut him off. 

“It’s not what I think it is.” she finishes for him and smiles, “I know.” he tells them before she grabs on the metal car again, “It’s what I know it is.” and pull herself under the car again. “It’s not a secret for the last three weeks guys. We just agreed not to tell you we know because it’s so funny seeing you sneaking out all the time.” she continues and laughs, “I know the moment is gone now, so Clarke kiss your man goodbye and leave us alone so I can finish this damn thing in peace.” 

Bellamy turns to Clarke and kisses her lips soft, “See you in a week.” he whispers. 

“Five days.” Clarke corrects him and steps to the side. She leans down under the car and glares at Raven, “You guys are horrible. And you’re going to pay for this.” and without giving her time to respond she stands up again and leave. She can hear Raven laughing before she closes the door behind her. 

They might be horrible friends but, they are their horrible friends and Bellamy and Clarke wouldn’t change them for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on [tumblr](http://bellarkestories.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
